


Birthday Party Part 1

by Rambyist



Series: Sisterly love, Sisterly Strife [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambyist/pseuds/Rambyist
Summary: Finally Ryuko was comign to her own birthday party, expecting nothing but a silly party with her close friends, but is this really all she gets?





	Birthday Party Part 1

One Week earlier:

Before Mikisugi had even time to finish her sentence Ryuko was gone, she ran with speeds outside that should be impossible for any being.  
Not even bothering to wait for the towering man since she knew riding his car back to her home would spell almost certain death for her.  
IN a few minutes she arrived back at the mansion of her sister.

 

Present day:

Ryuko was walking as slowly as she could to her destination, as if the act of takign it slow would somehow help her to get away from this.  
But no matter how painstakingly slow she was getting, she was standing right in front of the gates of the old mansion of her mother.  
The problem for her wasnt that this building once belonged to Ragyo but what was actually happening inside.

"This is it...calm down you can do this..."

Partys or anyhting that would involve more than her best friends was never something to get used to, so she tried to reassure herself that it will be just a normal party, nothing more nothing less.  
Before even attempting to knocking or ringing the bell the yards gates they where opening by themselves, she just shrugged it off and slowly walked alongside the small walkway on the side of the road leading right up to the entrance.  
Her worst annoyance was coming true, the higher up she walked the more cars where gathered, this wasnt just a family gathering for her birthday, by the looks of it it was the whole former academy gathering for this event.

"For fucks sake..why did she have to bring her whole fanclub to this..."

Once again standing in front of the last door that was between her and the party she could here that people where chatting and her favourite music was playing, poprock, she would be suprised but her sister asked very directly what type of music she liked hundreds of times in the last few weeks.

"At least she got part that right..."

With one last sigh she slammed open the door with fierce determination, almost breaking it with the impact it has from swinging open.  
The loud sound alone had half the room look to her, wondering why this sudden bang like sound was filling the room. The slgith tension was soon broken when a drunk green haired man was resting on ryukos shoulder with a sly grin.

"Looks like the life of the üarty finally arrived~, why you have to be so late to your own birthday little princess~"

He couldnt help but comment on the cute pink dress that was in stark contrast to her already rather annoyed persona.

"One more word and im gonna shove that glass in your hand up your ass Uzu!"

"Enough Ryuko, dont mind Uzu, you know when hes drunk he cant exactly keep his mouth shut"

Hearing this familiar voice of her sister she almost froze, knowing that is she would continue this could turn nasty any second, so she complied and just shoved him away harshly enough that he wouldnt try to tease her again this evening.

"Fine fine, but its your fault anyway for forcing me into this dress.."

"At least on your birthday you could look like the sweet girl you actually are Ryuko"

"Dont even try, im not that sweet dumbass cute sister thing"

"For me you are the cutest..."

Similar to what happened with Mikisugi she didnt bother waiting for an answer, not running but quickly making her way to the bar to get equally trashed as uzu to quickly forget this birthday.

"...sister...well it looks like this will be an interesting morning tomorrow..."

"You know why she is like that, just let her be how she wants for her birthday~"

A flashing purple light was emitting from amids a crowd, making it clear who adressed Satsuki so directly.

"Mikisugi, how do you find the party by the way?"

"It is very wonderful darling, we all know why we are here and im sure she will have her fun sooner or later here~"

"Lets just see if you really are right this time"

Both of them would then carefulyl look over to the bar area where Ryuko was already drinking a glass without showing any sign of stopping, both woman would sigh and let he be for now, it was her birthday after all.  
An instant later a brownhaired blurr was rushing right at ryuko, almost comically flying at her to glomp her with all she had.

"RYYYUUUKKOO-CHHAAANNN!!!, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Normally she would spin her around and let her safely land on her own feet but today was different, she let the full brunt of Mako´s glomp hit her as they both fall to the ground with Mako sitting on top of her.

"Happy birthday Ryuko-chan!!!!"

Seing that familiar warm smile she couldnt help but greet it in kind.

"Thank you Mako, im happy you could make it~"

"You kidding?!, i brought the whole family here and they we where here as fast as we could!, they are over at the buffet and getting their pockets full!"

Without saying another word she pulled Ryuko up form the ground and gave her another hug for good measure before pushing a small wrapped present into her face.

"Come on come on, open it~"

At first she just looked at it but than eagerly ripped it open only to find a crude looking amulet in it in the form of an eyepatch and mustache.

"ppfftt..this isnt who i think it is ...right?"

Laughing at this what looked for her just like a cute display of her former uniform but after a few moment she got awfully silent as she seems to sink into her own thoughts.

"Hello?, earth to Ryuko-chan~"

"huh?, wha?"

She would lightly slap herself to get back to where she where, putting on the crude amulet and proudly wearing it around her neck.

"It looks so cute on you Ryuko-chan!"

"and all thanks to you Mako~"

Squealing out in joy from the praise of her best friend she couldnt help but wrap her yet again into a heartfelt hug before quickly going back to the buffet to join her family in stuffing herself with food.

"This is gonna be a looonnng night"

Grabbing another drink she chugged on it yet again, but this it it wasnt to forget the party but to make it a little bit livelier for herself.  
Suddenly she would hear a snap like sound in the distance which peaked her curiosity, at this point she didnt know how long this night would really be.

 

Birthday party part 1 END


End file.
